Brawl Against Goop
Brawl Against Goop is a Goop Fest short by AB. Plot Inside the Omnitrix.... Goop was walking. Jury Rigg walked up to him. (Jury Rigg): Hey, have you ever noticed how powerful you are? You can't ever get hurt, and you always just reform from any attacks. (Goop): Yeah, I guess I am powerful. (Jury Rigg): I bet if I assemble a team of aliens, we can beat you. (Goop): Bring it on! Later... Goop was standing by a tree. Jury Rigg walked to him with a bunch of other aliens. (Jury Rigg): Let's go! JURY RIGG! MASTER OF DISMANTLING AND REBUILDING! An epic background appeared behind each of the aliens. (Eatle): EATLE! THE GUY WHO CAN EAT ANYTHING AND POOPS LASERS FROM A FIN ON HIS HEAD! (Four Arms): FOUR ARMS! SUPER STRONG STRONGMAN THAT IS STRONG AND DURABLE AND STRONG! (Water Hazard): WATER HAZARD! A GUY WHO PEES BLUE PEE FROM HIS HANDS! (Goop): Is this really neccessary? I mean, we already know- (Cannonbolt): CANNONBOLT! A BOWLING BALL WHO WILL GET REALLY MAD IF YOU TRY TO USE HIM TO KNOCK DOWN SOME PINS! (Goop): Why are you guys talking in third person? (Ball Weevil): BALL WEEVIL! A BUG WHO LIKES TO SPIT SHTUFF! (Crashhopper): CRASHHOPPER! A GRASSHOPPER THAT JUMPS REALLY HIGH BUT DOES NOT CRASH! Why am I even called Crashhopper? I should just be called Hopper. (Goop): Crashhopper sounds better. And cooler. (Snare-oh): SNARE-OH! I'M NOT YOUR MOMMY! I'M YOUR MUMMY. (Shocksquatch): AND ME! SHOCKSQUATCH! A YETI WITH A REALLY HIGH ELECTRIC BILL! (Goop): Let's get this on! Shocksquatch fired electricity, but Goop made a hole that it went through. Ball Weevil spat a ball and rolled it, while Water Hazard fired water and Eatle fired a laser. Goop formed around both of them. Ball Weevil kicked the ball, and Snare-oh held Goop in place so the ball would hit. Goop formed a hole that the ball went through, and it hit Snare-oh. Cannonbolt rolled into Goop and flattened him, but he just reformed. Shocksquatch fired more electricity. (Goop): NOPE! CHUCK TESTA! Goop ducked. Four Arms jumped to him and tried to pound him, but his fist just went through. Goop shot acid onto Four Arms. (Four Arms): ERMAHGERD! He ran around. Ball Weevil jumped onto Goop and began rolling him into a ball. Ball Weevil kicked Goop, but Goop fired acid onto everyone. Crashhopper dodged the acid and jumped into Goop, but it made the ball explode. Goop got freed. Snare-oh stretched and grabbed Goop's UFO. (Snare-oh): You're not so strong when your UFO is off, are you? Goop quickly spat acid onto Snare-oh, which melted his bandage. Four Arms punched Goop with both of his arms, but they just went through. Four Arms tried to turn off the UFO, but Goop slapped him and flew up into the air. (Goop): None of you guys can fly! (Shocksquatch, firing electricity): But we have ranged attacks! Eatle fired a laser. Snare-oh created lots of wind. Ball Weevil kicked a ball. Jury Rigg fired a blaster. They all just went through him. (Goop): Meh. Goop fired acid down on everybody. (Jury Rigg): Someone call in reinforcements! Crashhopper called reinforcements. The Jeopardy song played. When it was over, all the other canon aliens except Way Big, Ultimate Way Big, and Alien X had come. (Jury Rigg): Let's take him down! A bunch of aliens shot lasers and electricity and shtuff. It all went through Goop. Big Chill flew up and tried to freeze Goop, but Goop made a giant hole in his body where all the freeze gas went. Goop then punched Big Chill down. Ghostfreak flew to Goop. Goop shot acid, but it went through Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak used telekinesis to levitate Goop to him. He tried to turn off the UFO, but Goop spat acid on his hand. (Ghostfreak): AAH! IT BURNS! Ghostfreak fell out of the sky. Humongousaur jumped at Goop, who shot acid. (Humongousaur): I WANT MY MOMMY! He fell back down. Ultimate Humongousaur shot missiles, but Goop shot acid at them, which blew them up. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Let's face it, he's too powerful. (Swampfire): No! I'm not giving up! Swampfire shot fireballs, but Goop formed around them. Jetray shot eye lasers, which went through Goop. NRG shot eye lasers, but Goop made a hole and the lasers passed through. Spitter and Stinkfly shot and spat goo at Goop, but Goop formed holes, and they went through. The goo fell back down on everybody. Some of the goo fell through NRG's eyeholes. (NRG): AAAH NOOOO! THE PAIN! THE PAIN! Water Hazard shot a large amount of water up. Goop flew up, and the water could not reach him. All the flying aliens went after Goop. Goop shot all of them down except Ultimate Echo Echo and AmpFibian. Ultimate Echo Echo made a bunch of sound disks around Goop and turned them on. (Goop): Dude, no ears. Goop melted the sound disks and shot Ultimate Echo Echo, causing him to fall down. AmpFibian shot lightning, which obviously went through Goop. Goop shot AmpFibian down. Upgrade stretched up and merged with Goop's UFO, but Goop shot acid at his UFO as quickly as it could. Upgrade unmerged and fell down. Some of the acid got on the UFO and melted the whole thing. The Omnitrix regenerated it. (Diamondhead): Let me get a shot at him! Ultimate Humongousaur threw Diamondhead up to Goop. (Grey Matter): Someone call for the others. Nanomech began a call. Diamondhead shot several diamonds that went through Goop. He then created a giant diamond pillar to stand on. He created another giant diamond pillar which trapped Goop inside. (Diamondhead): There we go. HEY GUYS, I..... Goop started melting through the diamonds and shot acid at Diamondhead. (Diamondhead): Ee! Ee! Ee! That's some strong acid. Diamondhead made several diamonds appear and crushed Goop with them, but Goop slipped out and shot Diamondhead off the pillar. Way Big and Ultimate Way Big arrived. (Way Big): Let's make this quick. I'm trying to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. (Goop): You're a brony? (Way Big): Um................ Way Big shot a cosmic ray that tore through Goop. Goop regenerated. Ultimate Way Big created cosmic disks and destroyed Goop's UFO. (Goop): lolno The Omnitrix regenerated the UFO. Way Big began to turn off Goop's UFO. Goop shot acid at Way Big's hand. (Way Big): It stings, but not enough to stop me. Goop became inert. He fell to the ground. Everybody cheered. (Goop): You may have turned me off, but technically, I'm still not defeated. Upchuck began licking up Goop, but he spat him out quickly. (Upchuck): Uh! Even I can't handle the taste of that acidic.....acid. Eatle ate the Omnitrix symbol and the UFO, then drank Goop. Everyone cheered again, but Eatle's face turned green. (Fasttrack): Hurry! Shoot him out before you barf him out! Eatle shot a laser, then barfed up Goop's goop and the Omnitrix symbol. (Goop): You just turned the UFO into a laser! The Omnitrix made a new UFO that was on. Goop started working again. (Goop): Oh yeah! (Frankenstrike): Call in Alien X! Blitzwolfer called in Alien X. The Jeopardy song played again. (Wildvine): Alright, Alien X! Take out Goop! Inside Alien X, Serena and Bellicus were playing chess. Serena moved a knight with telekinesis. Bellicus moved a pawn, then Serena moved her knight again. (Serena): Checkmate. Hey wait, why is the camera on us? The camera went out of Alien X. (Ripjaws): Nothing's happening. Hu! Hu! Can't breathe! Water Hazard shot water at Ripjaws. (Brainstorm): I see what's going on. Since Ben's outside the Omnitrix, he can't talk to Serena and Bellicus when Alien X is in the Omnitrix. (Heatblast): So.........Nobody won? (Feedback): Yeah, pretty much. (Jury Rigg): Truce? (Goop): Truce. They shook hands. (Jury Rigg): AAAAH I'M MELTING THE END Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Goop Fest Category:Ultimatehero